


Everlasting Friend

by TortiTabby



Series: Bingo Fics! [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pen Pals, Pining, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: What starts as pen pals in school develops to be a lifelong friendship with someone Dan gets to know better than himself. So who is he to say no when Phil asks him to be his pretend boyfriend for a week?





	Everlasting Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Phandom Fic Fest!  
>   
> This is for my Pen Pals, Fake Dating, and Cherry squares!  
>   
> Thank you **SO much** to @quercussp for being the **best** beta I could ask for. This fic tried giving me a lot of issues and she _pretty much saved it and was wonderful the whole time about it_ I appreciate you so much!  
>   
>  Title from the song Everlasting Friend by Blue October

Ironically enough, it all started out as a school project he was forced to do. He was generally pretty shit at following through with things once he started them, but for some reason he couldn’t hide the fact that he was interested and practically bursting with excitement to write letters to pen pals in other schools around the UK who were participating.

His friends that didn’t really act like friends the majority of the time all laughed and mocked Dan when he ripped open the letter he got in reply. Most of their letters went unanswered, so the teacher, who was just as excited as Dan, shut the other kids up quickly enough.

He had only been twelve or thirteen years old back then. Phil had been around fifteen years old, and although Dan was nervous to write to someone that much older than him, he quickly realized Phil wasn’t like other fifteen year olds and had nearly everything in common with Dan. They quickly became friends.

He liked the same music and the same shows, he had one brother, just like Dan, he didn’t have a whole ton of friends and he just  _ thought  _ the same way that Dan thought about various different things. 

Dan wrote to him when his father and mother started arguing more. 

Phil wrote when he graduated and went to uni, and made sure to include a fact about ducks in every letter while he was at York. 

Dan wrote when his father and mother split up and when his dad moved out of the house to the little apartment across town that he never had Dan or his brother over to. 

He wrote to Phil when he got his first girlfriend, Grace. She was sweet and seemed to really care about Dan. She didn’t really understand why Dan was so adamant that Phil seemed off in his next letter, and he didn’t tell her when he omitted her from most of his letters going forwards. They had other things to talk about, anyway.

They exchanged phone numbers along the way and, though they texted frequently, the letters didn’t stop.

Phil wrote about all of the editing classes he was taking and how much he was loving Uni, and that he was sure Dan was going to love it, too.

Dan wrote to Phil with tears in his eyes when Grace broke up with him after being together for years.

His phone rang, displaying Phil’s number, and he answered with shaky hands and an embarrassing choked up voice,. Even though they hadn’t talked on the phone before, Phil was quick to try to cheer Dan up and told him story after story of embarrassing social situations he always somehow found himself in. 

Dan still didn’t think Phil was ever a big fan of Grace, but Phil was the kindest person Dan knew, and was only comforting and supportive. Dan didn’t let himself think about how underneath it all he thought Phil sounded almost excited, and Dan didn’t give a second thought about the way his stomach would swoop at the idea. 

Phil sent a letter when a close friend of his in Uni died and everything he thought about himself got turned upside down. He avoided most of the calls Dan tried to leave, so Dan wrote another letter.  Dan wasn’t sure how to reply to Phil’s letter, or if there was a way that would really help anyway. He told Phil exactly that, and it seemed to be the right thing to say as Phil called Dan crying when he received it.

“I wish we lived closer. I know this sounds, er, kind of lame, but I just want to give you a hug.” Dan admitted. He listened to Phil’s soft breathing through the speaker.

“It’s okay, Dan. This helps.” He said in a voice so sad it made Dan’s own eyes prickle with tears.

They sent a few letters back and forth about unimportant things that happened in their day to day lives.

Phil wrote one that assured Dan there was nothing wrong with taking a gap year, and that plenty of people did it. 

Phil told Dan about a new girlfriend his brother Martyn had, named Cornelia. He raved about how great she was, and how excited his family was that  _ “One of them would bring a girl home, already.”  _ It left a bitter taste in Dan’s mouth; this unspoken subject they danced around from time to time. They both talked about feeling like they 

were disappointing their families often, though Dan mostly tried not to bring his situation up at all.

They also sent various messages that couldn’t be anything except for flirting, but Dan wasn’t sure how to take it any further or if that was what Phil would want anyway. So Dan kept up the flirting and avoided any kind of second thought about it.

Dan sent a letter eagerly telling Phil he finally got a laptop of his own and that they could finally talk face to face. If Phil wanted to, that is.

The next letter he received from Phil was just full of exclamation points and a time for them to Skype.

Dan paced the floor of his boring brown bedroom, wishing it looked more exciting, more impressive. He felt the wild need to seem cool, which he knew rationally was unnecessary. Phil already knew Dan better than anyone in his real day to day life. 

Before he knew it his computer rang the Skype ringtone and Phil was staring at him with a huge smile on his face.

Dan had seen Phil before on social media and in random films he made with his classmates, but having those blue eyes focused solely on Dan, even if they were miles away, made his heart race and hands sweat. 

Any worry Dan had about it being awkward was abolished, and he soon realized it was nearing two in the morning and he had work the next day. 

“I should probably go to sleep.” He muttered and rolled his eyes. He hated his job.

Phil pouted dramatically and Dan fought not to show how adorable he thought it was.

“Okay. Try not to sell any axes to children.”  
“Oi!” Dan pointed towards the camera threateningly. “Who asked?” He laughed.

They spent the next three months Skyping almost every night. Dan’s Mum, busy with her work and his younger brother, checked to make sure he made it to work and was eating, but otherwise left him alone.

“I want you to come and see me,” Phil said out of the blue one night, surprising Dan. 

“I would really love that,” Dan replied in a low voice. The unspoken thing they danced around was getting harder and harder to avoid everytime Dan saw Phil.  He didn't know if they would be able to continue avoiding it once they met in person. He felt terrified yet exhilarated at the thought.

 

Dan worked double shifts at his crappy job he hated gladly to earn the extra cash needed to book his train tickets.

It was late September and he finally had enough money to purchase them. There was an electric charge in the air between their screens that night and Dan couldn’t find himself to care. He was tired of their cautious dance. 

“I think I’m going to change into pajamas.” He said and locked his eyes with surprised blue ones. 

“Oh?” They widened and Phil gulped but didn’t look away.

Dan pulled his shirt hastily over his head and threw it on the floor where his kicked off skinny jeans followed. 

He sat back down and made himself stare hard at Phil determinedly, all while his heart ran away in his chest.

“Why’d you stop?” Phil croaked out.

“Sleep in my pants.” Dan said simply. It came out softer and quieter than he wanted.

Phil sighed shakily  and shrugged out of his own shirt. He was looking everywhere except for at Dan as he sat up on his knees and slowly unbuckled his pants. He slid them off of his long, pale legs and sat back in front of the screen, his cheeks flushed.   

Dan took a big breath. “Are you? Do you want to- to maybe-”

Phil jumped towards his laptop and slammed it shut. 

Dan sat in silence as his heart tried to regulate itself after the panic stricken marathon it put itself in. Dan felt sick to his stomach. He must have read it all wrong. His phone lit up by his pillow. It had to be Phil, telling Dan to not come and visit after all.

**Phil** :  _ My mum just came right up to my room and barged right in! I barley had time to get undre my covers! _

**Phil** :  _ I didn’t mean to leave like that. I panicked.  I’m sorry! _

**Phil** :  _ Can you imagine though… _

He put a particularly frazzled looking emoticon.

**Phil** : _ I hope you’re not upset  _

Dan picked his phone up and spent an embarrassing amount of time erasing and rewriting his message.

**Dan** :  _ omg thats so awkward! It’s fine phil im not mad. I was worried you hated me for a sec though ngl _

Phil:  _ Never <3 _

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly. What a roller coaster of a night.

After that things stayed pretty tame and neither of them tried to take anything further than it had gone that night. 

Before Dan knew it he was saying goodnight to Phil with bags packed for Manchester in the morning.

  
  


So Dan found himself stretching his long legs out as the train he spent three hours on finally pulled into Piccadilly station. 

“Dan!” 

Dan rushed over and pulled Phil into a warm hug. It felt like seeing a loved one for the first time after years of being apart. He didn’t try to fight the thought that they fit nearly perfectly in each other’s arms.

Dan spent the next three days at Phil’s house, watching movies and playing video games and just soaking up each other’s company. He couldn’t remember being around someone that made him feel energized by just being in the same room as him before. He knew there was a skip in his step and he was getting closer to saying to hell with all caution and just going for it.

At the top of the Manchester Wheel his resolve almost crumbled when Phil turned and smiled at Dan. The lights reflected in Phil’s eyes which were made up of different colors in a way that made Dan’s knees feel weak and head feel foggy. He nearly said the hell with it and went in for a kiss right then and there. Nearly.  

He had an idea but he wasn’t sure enough how Phil felt, and that was enough to stop him in his tracks. It was scary, uncharted territory and Dan didn’t think he could brave it alone. So he didn’t.

He felt like kicking himself the whole train ride back but it wasn’t enough to actually put a damper on what a lovely time he had in Phil’s company or how much he couldn’t wait to do it again.

Which is why he was baffled the next night when Phil met him on skype for their scheduled nightly chat with those mesmerizing multicolored  eyes full of unshed tears.

“Sorry. I’m just frustrated.” He muttered and wiped them away angrily.

Upset Phil Dan could deal with, but an angry Phil was a whole other story that Dan wasn’t sure how to approach.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Everything. Nothing. ‘Doesn’t matter.” Phil muttered and stared offscreen in silence for a few minutes. 

“Hey, let me know if I can help you, Phil. I- I want to help when you’re upset.” 

Phil nodded and took a few minutes to gather himself.

“I- do you ever...” He gulped. “I like boys, Dan.” He stared into the camera, unblinking.

Dan felt like waltzing around his room with his laptop in his arms in celebration. He felt like jumping to his feet on top of his bed and cheering loudly, even if it woke the rest of his family up. Phil was upset though, so he just nodded and opened his mouth to respond and snapped it shut when Phil kept talking. 

“I know my family wouldn’t be upset. They’re pretty understanding and I know my mum especially isn’t bothered much by any of that. It’s still just hard to actually say it. I wish that I could just bring a bloke home and stop the questions about when I’m ‘going to bring a nice girl home.’ Martyn has, you’d think that would be enough.” He barked a laugh that held no humor in it.

Dan’s stomach was tying in knots. This was it. The scenario could be a little happier, sure, but this was when they were really going to start. He knew he couldn’t be the only one who felt this thing between the two of them that had grown all of these years.

“Dan!” Phil looked up slowly. Dan prepared himself. Here it was; all or nothing.

“You should come down again, before Christmas when all of my family is home?”

“I- you want that?” Dan asked quietly.

“Yeah! We’ve been talking about you coming down for awhile now.” He hesitated and looked up at Dan.

“Uh, Dan…. would you want to be my- my boyfriend?”

Dan’s jaw dropped and Phil hastily continued. 

“Just pretend! Just to fool my family!” He let out an unfitting hollow laugh.

When Dan was very young, around six or seven years old, he had climbed halfway up the tree in the back of his Nana’s house and his grip had slipped on the branch he was trying to grab. He felt a lot like that, now. He had hit the ground hard, flat on his back and all of the air left his lungs. He was confused and ached and he cursed himself for trying to grab a tree branch that wasn’t in his reach after all. 

It was just like that now, only his Nana wasn’t there to fuss over him. 

“Oh!” Is all he could manage.

“Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, Dan. That was stupid. I just-”

“No I’ll do it.” He heard his voice urge quickly. He hated the sound of it. This had bad idea written all over it. Still, Phil was really upset by this and Dan  _ would  _ do anything to help him if he could.

_ “Better than a different friend help instead.”  _ A traitorous sing song voice called out in his mind.

“Are you really sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Dan. I wasn't thinking.”

Dan just shook his head. “Not a big deal, mate. It's fine.” He saw Phil frown before shrugging it off.

“Thanks Dan. I'll owe you loads.” 

Dan forced a laugh and they continued talking for another hour or so before Dan faked a yawn. 

“My mum made me get up early again and I think my grandma is coming over early tomorrow so I should go to sleep.” It felt wrong lying to Phil, but he needed a moment alone to nurse his hurt ego and lick his wounds. Maybe in the dark of is empty bedroom he would shed a tear or two to mourn something that was never really there. Nobody would know and he would be good and new come morning. 

“Okay.” Phil paused. “Thanks again for doing this Dan. I know it's weird and kind of cowardly but it will be so much easier to show them instead of trying to explain it. We've talked about it a tiny bit way in the past so they will be surprised but not like  _ surprised _ . I'm so awkward so-” 

“Phil.” Phil sighed and looked up. “I said yes. No big deal. It'll be fun, right?”

“Right. Sorry Dan. I'll let you go to sleep. Skype tomorrow?” He asked hopefully. 

“Definitely. I'll text you when I get off work.”

They disconnected the call and Dan pushed his laptop away to the foot of his bed and stretched out next to it. He sighed a deep heavy sigh. One misread situation wasn't the end of the world and Dan wasn't sure if he would have been ready to go down that road yet anyway. 

 

The month of November flew past and before Dan knew it he was packing a bag to stay the week up north with the Lester's. 

“Daniel, you have mail!” His mum called up the stairs to him. 

He quickly ran down the stairs, cursing as he almost tripped over his brother on the way. 

It was a letter from Phil. His curiosity was peaked. They hadn't written to each other since they started skyping. He promised his mum he'd be down for dinner before heading back to his room, tearing the envelope open as he went. 

_ “Hey Dan! Thank you again for doing this for me. I know you've told me a million times it isn’t weird but it kinda is, right? I dunno when you'll get this but I hope I'm a good fake boyfriend for the week. I've never been a fake or real boyfriend so cross your fingers I don’t make you have a horrible time. I tried to look up animal facts about fake boyfriends but I guess it’s kind of hard to do. I drew you some red pandas that are pretend boyfriends instead. Rawr. You’re calling on Skype so I’ll talk to you in a second. -Phil” _

Dan snorted at the scribbled doodle on the back of the letter. It was typical Phil in the only way that someone who was that unique and unpredictable could  _ be  _ typical. 

Before he knew it, his things were all packed and he was sat on a snow covered train hurtling him to the North where he would be pretending to be Phil’s boyfriend for an entire week. They discussed it at length that morning but that did little to untie the knot in Dan’s chest.

**Phil** :  _ So are you okay with doing like boyfriend things while you’re here? They're not gonna believe me. (Again you can back out I’ve only called you my friend so far) _

**Dan** :  _ Boyfriend things? Lol _

**Phil** : _ Hand holding, kissing… idk dating stuff. _

**Dan** :  _ I didn’t exactly snog Grace everytime my parents were in the room. _

**Phil** :  _ ……  _

**Dan** :  _ I’m fine with it Phil. lol.  _

He wasn’t sure if he actually was but it was too late now. Dan tried to convince himself it was nothing but a weird crush that he was over by now. He could be there for his friend.They would laugh about it later.

  
  
  


Dan followed Phil up the brick path to the front door. He moved closer as they made their way into the kitchen where Phil’s mum was busying herself at the stove. They laced their fingers together and walked in.

“Mum.” Phil said in a soft breath. Much too soft to sound normal. Kathryn Lester spun around and narrowed her eyes at her youngest.

“This is Dan.” He stepped aside and Dan popped his hand out for a small wave.

“Oh the Dan from the letters? Hello! I-”

“He’s my boyfriend.” 

The entire room froze.

“Oh well hello, Dan, Phil’s boyfriend.” She gave Phil a searching look before her face turned disappointed. Dan’s heart sank. He gave Phil’s hand a quick squeeze.

“You can call me Kath. I’m sorry my son didn’t tell me I would be meeting his boyfriend or I would have made something a bit fancier than  _ pasta  _ for dinner tonight.” She gave Phil a scathing look.

Phil relaxed next to Dan and shrugged. 

“I didn’t know how to say it!” He exclaimed. Dan could feel his jaw drop open. The whole reason Phil wanted them to play fake boyfriends was so he didn’t have to explain himself and here he was explaining.

Phil looked at him apologetically, seemingly reading his mind.

“Oh  _ Phil _ .” Kath got up and pulled him into her arms. “We dipped our toes in this conversation years ago. We don’t have to dive into it again if you don’t want to, child. Just let me know when to make something nice for dinner.” She squeezed him before pulling Dan in for a hug of his own.

“Good to finally meet you, dear.” She walked out of the kitchen humming lightly to herself.

“Phil?” 

Phil was rubbing his eyes turned away from Dan. 

Dan nudged him with a grin. This wouldn’t be too difficult.

Oh did the universe like to prove Dan wrong. It seemed Phil’s family being so accepting just added to the pressure of keeping up the farce. Especially when Phil’s brother showed up with his girlfriend in tow the next day.

They were both kind to Dan and though Dan knew too well the annoyance of a younger brother, it seemed like Martyn was the one who just wasn’t buying their story.

“Where did you meet again?” He asked, watching Phil closely. 

“He’s my pen pal. It’s the same Dan.”

“Oh.” Martyn looked genuinely surprised. He smiled warmly at Dan despite the doubt still there in the background. He clapped Dan on the back of the shoulder. “Thanks for being there for my brother, mate.” 

 

They went to dinner that night and Dan couldn’t help but notice Martyn and his petite redhead girlfriend were far more lovey dovey than the pair of them.

Phil must have been watching as well as he weaved an arm around Dan’s shoulders on the way to the restaurant they were going to. Dan let himself lean into his arm as a headrest and enjoy it while it lasted. 

It hurt more than he thought that it would and he cursed himself in not doing better at preparing himself.

The entirety of dinner Phil sat with a hand on Dan’s thigh and jumped at any chance to talk about the two of them. Dan tried to keep the storyline straight but he was finding it more and more difficult every time Phil overzealously added to it.

Dan tried not to get frustrated at Phil but it was becoming increasingly harder every chance Phil jumped to tell something new to his brother. Most of the stories were true anecdotes from their letters over the years, but some were fabricated out of thin air.

They made their way back to the house to play board games where Phil continued to act like a one man team, desperate to fool his brother into believing that they were a functioning couple. 

“Do you want to play another round?” Phil asked as he joined Dan on the couch after a particularly ugly game of charades. The rest of the group had traveled into the kitchen to restock snacks.

Dan shrugged and avoided Phil’s eyes. Phil didn’t seem to get the memo.

“Hey.” Dan turned towards Phil in question and was met with a tongue being shoved into his mouth and hands clutched to his shoulders. He sat stunned for a second before he eagerly compiled and opened his mouth wider. He sighed into Phil’s mouth as they continued to kiss. Dan begged his mind to go blank and quiet the voices telling him this wasn’t how he wanted this. That this  _ hurt _ .

“Oops! I’m sorry!” Cornelia’s soft voice rang out. 

Phil flew away from Dan like he was electrocuted. Dan tried to blink away the confusion and frustrated tears that started to surface. 

Cornelia laughed a soft tinkling laugh. “I’m sorry I startled you, Phil. I’ll go erm, join the others”. She seemed to be really trying to hide her discomfort but Dan could see it in the way she scurried out of the room. He placed a hand hesitantly on Phil’s leg only for Phil to jerk it away from him. 

“Let’s go get some drinks!” Phil said with a fake cheer to his voice. Dan struggled to keep his emotions at bay. His shoulders rose quickly with his chest’s labored breathing and he closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. 

“It’s not fake, Phil.”

“What?” Phil frowned. “Come on, we don’t need to talk about this. Let’s just go to the kitchen.” Phil was nearly begging at this point.

“Phil this isn’t fun. I don’t like this.” 

Phil held his hands up and rose to his feet. “I never want you to do anything that you don’t want to, Dan. I wouldn’t have done this if you didn’t agreed but now my whole family thinks you’re my boyfriend.” He whispered and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

“I can say we broke up. I can take you home tomorrow if you want me to? I don’t know-”

“Phil!” Dan jumped to his feet. “ _ It isn’t pretend for me _ .” He felt dizzy from the combination of his confession and standing up too quickly.

Phil stood there in shock and stared at Dan without saying anything for several minutes.

“This was stupid. I’m sorry Dan. I-” Dan heard enough.

“I want to go to bed.” He said in a soft defeated voice. He knew Phil would have done anything not to hurt Dan and the fact that Phil was turning a bit green with the guilt that was written across his face made it hard for Dan to feel anything besides tired.

 

Dan trailed quietly behind Phil into the bedroom he knew like the back of his eyelids thanks to hours of Skype sessions. He didn’t say a word as he closed the door slowly with a click behind them. 

Phil walked to the bed, dragging his feet the whole way. Dan sighed.

“Today was erm..”

Phil raised an eyebrow and sat down on his bed. His shoulders relaxed a bit but Dan couldn’t help but notice the odd look on his face as he stared at Dan. 

“I pushed it too far.” He finally blinked away from Dan and stared diligently at his feet instead. “It shouldn’t have ever- you shouldn’t have-”

Dan was suddenly too tired for this conversation. For the first time in knowing Phil, which was most of his life at this point, he didn’t want to look or talk to him. He wished that he could be back home in his plain boring bedroom away from Phil and all the unwanted thoughts he caused himself. 

“I’m such an idiot, Dan.” A broken whisper pierced his thoughts and he glanced up. “I got caught up in all of it. I just felt like such a loser making you pretend and Martyn totally knows anyway. It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t right. I should have-” He histated. “ I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s fine, Phil. I agreed to it I just- thought it’d be easier.” Dan said but could hear the defeat in his own voice. “Let’s just go to bed. I’m tired and don’t want to talk about this.”  
Dan went to go change into his pajamas in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, gathered all of his loud brutally honest thoughts that he didn’t want to hear or face and locked them up in a tight box in the back of his mind. He couldn’t face the embarrassment that was settling in his gut. That was for another day to unpack. 

When he got back into Phil’s room the lights were off and Phil was laying on the bed.

Dan rolled his eyes. He had forgotten about “Phil’s spot” and that he would have to crawl over Phil’s body to get to his reserved spot by the wall. Part of him considered sleeping on the floor but he wasn’t really mad, and he knew how upset Phil would be if he woke up and Dan was sleeping on the ground instead of in his sheets. 

Dan crawled onto the bed and swung one leg over Phil’s long motionless body. He went to worm his way the rest of the way across when cool hands gripped his hips and froze him in place.

“What are you doing?” He whispered as he stared down into the blue eyes that looked clear and focussed for the first time since he arrived.

“I don’t want a fake boyfriend.” Phil whispered. Dan could see the color fill his cheeks even in the dark. 

“I shouldn’t have used you like that, Dan.”

Dan shook his head and tried to move off Phil’s lap before Phil hurriedly continued.

“I like you. I like you so much I have for years. I didn’t think… there was Grace and I’m old and-”

Dan leaned forward until their chests were nearly touching.

“We’re so dumb.” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips before crushing them to his own.  He closed his eyes and let the euphoria of the kiss and the revelation behind it carry him through it until they had to break for breath. 

“So dumb.” He repeated but he couldn’t help but beam down at Phil.

Phil stared up at Dan with pink tinged all around his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably and made an embarrassed grimace when Dan felt exactly why he was so flustered. Dan suddenly remembered he was straddling Phil. And Phil was definitely hard.

“I’m sorry!” Phil squeaked. 

Dan stared for a moment before slowly grinding down. The image of Phil’s bare chest on his grainy computer screen all those months ago in the front of his mind.

Phil gasped as he dug his fingers deep into Dan’s hips where he hadn’t let go. 

Dan stuttered when his brain started to function again.“Is this- Is that okay? I should have-” 

Phil pulled Dan down and eagerly ground his hips up into Dan’s. 

Dan let out a soft mewl and collapsed back against Phil’s chest. 

His heart and brain were racing. 

It felt like they were moving forward too fast, but at the same time he already knew Phil better than he knew himself. 

He panted into Phil’s mouth as he brought their lips back together and kissed the way you would kiss someone you were waiting most of your life on. 

They rubbed their bodies together frantically until Phil pulled away and held Dan still.

“I- do you want-” he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Hey.” Dan pushed Phil’s hand away and stroked Phil’s cheek gently. “It’s just me.”

Phil smiled and looked like he might cry. He stretched out towards his bedside table and dug around in the drawer until he found what he was looking for.

Dan gulped at the sight of the tube he grabbed. The only word he caught a glimpse of was “cherry” but he knew exactly what it was.

“I’m, uh-” Dan felt a wave of panic. He trusted Phil, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for  _ that _ .

“No! No no, Dan, just- can I, erm,  _ feel  _ us together? If-”

Dan laughed. They were really working themselves up in every way imaginable. He just nodded through his laughter that can to a screeching halt as soon as Phil grasped the outline of Dan through his pajama pants. He felt dizzy as Phil pushed his pants and pajama bottoms lower and out of the way. 

Dan watched as Phil pulled himself out of his own pajamas and brought them together, thumbing over both of their slits as he went. 

Dan hissed and threw his head back. He whimpered when he felt the cool cherry lube being drizzled across them, easing the way for Phil’s hand. Part of Dan wanted to reach between them and feel the two of them together for himself, but there was time for that in the future. There was time for everything and Dan had patience. Giving Phil full reins for this time was half of the reason for the electricity dancing through his body.

Phil started working them over and the room was silent except for the soft panting from either boy and the slick sound of too much lube sliding through Phil’s hand. 

Dan could feel it build and let out a sharp cry as he started to reach his high. 

“Shhh!”

Phil slapped a lube covered hand over Dan’s mouth and continued stroking them vigorously with his other hand. 

The artificial cherry flavor filled Dan’s mouth but he hardly noticed as every sense that wasn’t feeling Phil’s hot cock against his own was dulled to nonexistence. 

He panted against Phil’s palm and came with a cry. He fell forward and stuffed his face into the crook of Phil’s neck and tried to catch his breath. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Phil continued to work them over, Dan’s cum mixing with the already excess lube. He let out a low groan as he felt Phil tremble and shoot warm cum against Dan’s hot skin. 

Dan left a soft kiss against Phil’s neck when his breathing finally steadied. He pet Phil’s chest as he watched it go from heaving to a slow gentle inflation that made him want to drift to sleep.

“Damn.” Phil whispered in his ear.

Dan just grunted in response.

“Dan we got lube everywhere.” Phil laughed. 

Dan rolled off of Phil and took in the havoc they had done to the bedding, their pajamas and pants-

“Dan there’s lube in your hair!” 

Dan reached up and sure enough. He had lube from around his mouth and all the way into his hair and down onto his shirt. 

It would be hysterical if Phil didn’t look so panicked. 

“Go shower. Quietly. I’ll go try to sneak my sheets into the wash and we’ll just have to stay up until they’re done.” 

Dan couldn’t help the burst of quiet laughter at that. He had a childish giddy rush of adrenaline. Still, he nodded and scrambled to the bathroom. 

After a quick shower Dan threw on the clothes Phil loaned him while he washed theirs and ran back into Phil’s room.

“Hey you.” Phil said as Dan closed the door. 

He walked over and pulled Dan into a kiss that made Dan’s head spin. 

They spent the remainder of the night listening to music and waiting for the sheets to be done. 

“Dan” Phil was gently nudging Dan off of the bed. 

“Let me just put the sheets on and then we’ll go back to sleep.” 

Dan blinked groggily. He didn’t remember ever falling asleep. He watched unhelpfully as Phil battled the fitted sheet. He really was undeniably cute in his glasses. 

They collapsed into bed and the next thing Dan knew he was blinking away the mid afternoon sun that was shining through the window.

After a good ten minutes of struggling he got Phil awake and they headed down to the kitchen to find some food.

“They’re not dead, Mum!” Martyn joked as he walked past them and headed towards the front door.

“You’re leaving already?” Phil asked. The disappointment was clear in his voice, or maybe it was just easy to pick up on as an older brother who knew the guilt of shaking off their sibling. 

“I’m heading back out, but I’ll be here in a couple weeks.” He looked at Phil sternley. “We’re talking when I get back.”  _ That  _ was going to be an interesting conversation.

“Um, okay.” Phil mumbled. Martyn disappeared out of the door with a laugh. 

“Mum we’re going to go out for the day.” Dan looked at Phil with interest, this was the first he’d heard of it, though he knew Phil was excited about the snow.

“The day is nearly over, child.” Kath shot back with a laugh. 

Phil rolled his eyes and pushed Dan out of the door.

“Philip! Wait a minute.” Phil stopped as Kathryn pulled him closer inside of the doorway, but not inside enough that Dan couldn’t hear them.

“Please make sure you’re erm, a bit quieter tonight and make sure if you use my laundry soap you put it back where it goes.”

Dan could see Phil nodding but had to look away due to sheer humiliation. 

They strolled halfway down the street before Dan stole a glance at Phil’s tomato red face. He dissolved into laughter and hardly could stay on his feet, his stomach aching from laughing so hard.

“Well, I think they believe us, there, Philly.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please** let me know what you think! Comments me the world to me!  <3  
>   
> Also big thank you to everyone in the word war chats!   
> Come and talk to me on tumblr!  
> tumblr.tortitabby.com


End file.
